Stephanie McMahon or Stephanie Smith
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Stephanie McMahon Dates a new Wrestler after Triple H pass away stratus then Stephanie McMahon wants to faceTrish stratus at Wrestlemaina XXX
1. Into

On the Last Raw before extreme rules the Triple h was talking about what is going to happen at Extreme rules. Then Stephanie McMahon came out to talk about who is Triple h going to face then Paul Heyman to and call Stephanie McMahon a hored then Paul Heyman shot Triple h and kill him then the Brothers from Hell came out and Double tombstone piledriver him. Then they ran to the ring to protect Stephanie. Then Shield came out to put up a match at extreme rules then Stephanie McMahon said who are you then the Pane said Edward Royle and the Overtaker said Jesse Smith and Stephanie kiss Jesse on the lips. Then Mr. McMahon said rest in peace Triple h and Mr. McMahon said Stephanie you have a tag team match with … Alicia Fox and you and she are facing the Diva Champion Kaitlyn and Eve in a Bras and panties match loser must show their Boobies then Jesse and Edward said made that eight- person mixed tag team match. Then Mr. McMahon said deal.

How do you like this this Story is about what could happen If Triple H dies and a hero dates Stephanie McMahon please comment


	2. Love is Fight

On the Main Event of Monday Night Raw Stephanie McMahon and Alicia Fox were teaming with Jesse Smith and Edward Royle facing Kaitlyn and Eve and Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler. Then Edward disturb the referee then Jesse grab a chair and shaver and shaved Daniel Bryan beard and then Stephanie and Alicia and attack Kaitlyn and Eve then Edward attack Dolph Ziggler then Jesse chokeslam Daniel Bryan then did a pinning tombstone piledriver and the referee coun and Stephanie McMahon was clapping and blow him a kiss then left to the gm room and Alicia kiss Edward on the lips. Then Jesse and Edward went to their lockeroom and they would going to the Chicago Bulls game between Bucks and the bulls won and Jesse and Edward went to their Mansion to play WWE 2k 14

I hope you like this please Comment and yes WWE 2k 14 is in this story


	3. New Tag Team Champions

At the Wal-Mart Stephanie McMahon was shopping she went in the girls dressing put on a black bra and black see through panties. Then she bought the underwear then someone had a piece of a string and a paperclip and put it on Stephanie's zipper and pulled the string down. Then everyone was laughing but Stephanie Ran out Wal-Mart then she cut thought the forest then she climb a tree then she fell but she realize that she was nude and she ran back to her house and open the door went in her room put on a shirt and pants. Then call her Boyfriend that what happen. Meanwhile at Friday smackdown Jesse and Edward Defeated Team Hell No for the WWE tag team championship then Stephanie and Alicia came out walked to the ring said I gave the new WWE tag team champions and Stephanie and Alicia kiss Jesse and Edward and walked out the ring holding hands then Booker T said Good Job and Stephanie McMahon and Alicia Fox went back to their houses

Next part is extreme rules Between Brothers from Hell Vs the Shield 2 on 3 handicapped match


	4. Justice has been Serve

Welcome to Extreme Rules

Stephanie was at her house getting dress for Extreme rules because her new Boyfriend was facing the Shield in a 2 on 3 handicapped match but Mr. McMahon said it is a 6 tag team, And Jesse and Edward tag team partner is the Rock. Then at Extreme rules the Match is going to be happen. The matches are going to be

Dolph Ziggler vs. Big Show World Heavyweight Championship

Kofi Kingston vs. Daniel Bryan Untied States Championship

Kaitlyn vs Alicia Fox Divas Championship

John Cena vs Ryback WWE Championship

Jesse ,Edward ,Rock vs. the Shield

We have new Champions Big Show is the New WHC Daniel Bryan is USC Alicia is the new Divas Champion Ryback is the WWE Champion . Now the Main Event the Brothers from Hell and Rock Beat the Shield and all the other Wrestlers came and hugged the brothers from hell and the rock. After the match Stephanie McMahon was made GM for Monday Raw and Stephanie McMahon and Alicia Fox went sneak into Jesse, Edward Mansion with their Suitcases then went to take showers.

This is the end for this part the next part is when Jesse and Edward get home and Stephanie and Alicia said they going to live with them but Edward calls Mr. McMahon that his daughter is living with him and Jesse


	5. WWE Talk

Jesse and Edward got home and found Stephanie, Alicia in their house wearing a robes then Edward said what are you doing here and Alicia said we are living here with you guys then Jesse called Mr. McMahon about his Daughter and Alicia are living with him and Edward. Then Mr. McMahon said meet at Burger King in 60 minutes and Stephanie said who is that then Edward said Mr. McMahon he just wants us to go to Burger king to set up a match then Stephanie said but tonight is over then Jesse said for Raw then Jesse and Edward left for Burger King meanwhile at Burger king Mr. McMahon was talking to Jesse and Edward about Stephanie and Alicia living in their house. Then Mr. McMahon said well Stephanie is a widow now and Alicia is single what if you married Stephanie and Edward marries Alicia then Jesse & Edward said what the F**k and Mr. McMahon said Jesse your Wedding is on Raw and gave him a sliver diamond ring and said to Edward your wedding is on Smackdown and gave him a gold ring and, They went back to their house then notice that Stephanie left to go shopping clothes wearing nothing but a coat and Alicia was in bed sleeping at 4:00 pm Stephanie came home and taken off her coat and told Jesse to spank her a** and he did then Stephanie told Jesse to suck on her B**bies and he did then Stephanie went to bed and Jesse is playing WWE 2k 14 he is playing the New Generation Era and he unlock all the Characters and starting to do Universe Mode and he was the WWE Champion and Untied States Champion.

Next part is the Wedding of the Century it is about Stephanie McMahon marries Jesse Smith (me)


	6. Wedding of the Century

On Monday night raw Stephanie McMahon Levesque was going to be Stephanie Smith meanwhile at Jesse and Edward were talking to Kane and Daniel Brian and Mr. McMahon called Jesse and said when Edward marries Alicia interrupting his Wedding and ask for a Match for WrestleMania XXX in Hell in the cell. Meanwhile in the ring Stephanie was going to cried because she is getting married again then Jesse came out in suit wearing a red white blue Bandana and he came into the ring and the Priest and said Stephanie McMahon would you take Jesse as you husband, And Stephanie said I do, Then the Priest was about to said then Jesse can we get to the end. Then Jesse said I do and Jesse and Stephanie kissed then they went on their honeymoon then Stephanie and Jesse had S*x with each other. Then Mr. McMahon called Jesse about Friday night smackdown tonight about interrupting Edward Wedding and Stephanie was naked putting a black dress (the same dress that wore in the 1000th episode of Raw) and went with her brother Shane to Wal-Mart. Meanwhile at the Wedding of Edward and Alicia Edward was about to say I do until Jesse came and attack and Tombstone piledriver him and ask him a hell in the cell match at WrestleMania XXX and Edward said fine

Okay the moves I do are

My Signatures moves are

Red white blue (Backbreaker)

Red eye (superkick)

Finshers

Pinning Tombstone piledriver

Ankle Lock

Edward Royle's Signatures

Lou Thesz press

Finshers

RKO

Rock Bottom

Thanks for reading the Next part are going to when Trish Status embarrassment Stephanie on Halloween when Trish Rips the top of Stephanie Witch Costume and showing her Breast


	7. Stephanie Smith Worst day

On Halloween Stephanie Smith was in her Halloween costume she was a witch and Jesse was an Indian they went to the Halloween party then Mr. McMahon said have a great Halloween party then Stephanie and Jesse are dancing with each and Stephanie said to her husband I going to get punch. Then Trish Status came and ripped the top of Stephanie witch Costume and laugh then Jesse chokeslam Trish and grab Stephanie and drag her the GM room and lock the door and took off Stephanie Witch Costume and start to kiss Stephanie and have sex with Stephanie. Then after the day Stephanie was in bed nude then she went to take a shower after the shower her robe fell down and show her Sexy naked Body to her husband and she said that his is a No falls count for the WWE Championship and she said that she was going Bra shopping. Then Jesse went to Mall to buy a ring for Stephanie after she got home Jesse gave her the ring and she was shocked and kiss his on the lips and pull down his pants and underwear and gave him a blow job and he like it

The next part is going to be Stephanie facing Alicia Fox for the Divas Championship


	8. WreslteMania XXX

At WrestleMania XXX Stephanie Smith was going to face Trish Status in a bra and panties match and Stephanie has to Embarrassment Trish in front of the WWE and Her manger is her Husband Jesse Smith and she was going out to the ring wearing the Divas belt and following her was her Husband and Trish Status came out and attack Stephanie and the Match start and Trish ripped Stephanie's shirt and showed her See though bra and Stephanie ripped off Trish shirt and pants and Trish ran off the ring and Stephanie grab her husband and kiss him and they went in the GM room and Jesse took off Stephanie bra and Stephanie took off her Husband pants and Boxers and suck on his D**k.

After that Jesse came out with the WWE Title and gave it the Referee and Edward came out in went into the ring the Ring Announcer said this is a no falls count match and it is for the WWE Championship and Jesse red white blue Edward then Tombstone Piledriver and pinning him and Referee counte out Michael Cole said Still the WWE Champion Jesse' the American Badass 'Smith. Then Stephanie came out and said I having a Baby and she kissed him

The End please Comment


End file.
